


It's Nice to Have Backup

by buckysbears (DrZebra)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/pseuds/buckysbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve always slept in the same order. Jemma as the little spoon, Fitz in the middle, and Bobbi as the big spoon. But Jemma has some concerns…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nice to Have Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from imperfectlychaotic/sleeplessmiles: fitzsimmorse + 'everyone likes to be the little spoon, it makes you feel safe!!'

“Fitz, I don’t think it’s very fair.” 

Fitz paused, cookie already half way to his mouth. Begrudgingly, he dropped his hand and counted off the cookies on both of their plates. “We’ve got the same number of biscuits, Simmons.” 

“No,” she huffed, “we always make Bobbi be the big spoon.” 

Fitz scratched at one of his eyebrows, confused by the random declaration. “Well she’s the tallest.” 

“Everyone likes being the little spoon sometimes, it makes you feel safe,” she explained, looking down and blushing slightly. “Well, it makes me feel safe, anyways.” 

He nodded. “No, you’re right, it does.” 

Jemma leaned forward, a worried crease in her brow. “She still has nightmares about … you know. I just want to make her feel better.” 

“We should take turns.” Fitz decided, and they both nodded, satisfied with the new plan of action. 

\--

Fitz and Simmons were the first to make it back to Bobbi’s room that night, the woman in question still brushing her teeth. They gathered conspiratorially by the bed, leaning into a small huddle. 

“How do we do this?” 

“Rock, paper, scissors, for little spoon?” Jemma suggested, holding her hands at the ready. 

Fitz bit his lip in concentration and gave the signaling nod. 

“Rock, paper, scissors—oh damn.” Jemma pouted, as Fitz gave a small shout of victory. He quickly sobered, taking in her put-out expression, and knocked his hand into her arm. 

“Hey, I don’t mind being the big spoon.” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” 

“Honestly, I don’t. And I’m not actually sure …” 

Jemma narrowed her eyes. “Not sure, what?” 

He held his hands out in front of him, one on top of the other and palms facing together. He squinted one eye, holding them in forced perspective to her body. “Well, physically I just don’t think-“ 

She swatted him, offering up an offended huff. “I’m plenty big enough to be the big spoon.” 

“I mean if you’re sure.” He sounded slightly concerned, and not the fake concerned that meant he was still thinking about her size. 

Jemma stilled. “What’s this all about, Fitz?” 

He glanced around the room, lowering his voice though there was no one else there to hear them. “Well, you said being little spoon makes you feel safe, and my nightmares don’t bother me so much anymore-“ 

“Oh, Fitz.” Jemma was slightly touched. “I really do think I’ll be fine, you two being here will still help a lot.” She shifted, thinking. “Maybe just … if we could face the door?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Bobbi slipped into the room and the two of them jumped away from each other, feeling like they’d been caught planning, rather than just having a conversation. They glanced away, as if they hadn’t even noticed the other was still there.

Bobbi’s mouth quirked up, and she pushed back her damp hair with the hand that wasn’t holding up her towel. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No,” they both scoffed. 

“Whatever, nerds,” Bobbi laughed, moving over to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and dropped her towel. Fitz glanced her up and down appreciatively; Jemma smiled with a hum in her throat. “Are you two ready for bed or what? I’m exhausted.” 

“Oh-“ Jemma scurried to the sink to fill up two glasses of water, handing one to Fitz so he could take his medication and setting the other on the nightstand. Fitz set his own water on the opposite side and climbed into bed, immediately snuggling in the comforter. Jemma took an extra amount of care to toe off her slippers, setting them under the bed and straightening them twice, waiting for Bobbi to get under the covers behind Fitz. 

After Bobbi had settled—one arm curled protectively around Fitz’s middle, nose buried in his hair—Jemma slipped in behind her. She shifted until her front was pressed flush to the curve of Bobbi’s back, reaching around to hold on to Fitz’s arm. 

Bobbi snorted out a laugh. “Hun, what are you doing?” 

Jemma rested her head on the jut of Bobbi’s shoulder blade. She was worried her hair would get in the way (Bobbi usually left it down while they were sleeping, whereas Jemma had always worn hers up), but the blond strands barely tickled her forehead. “Getting ready to sleep.”

“Yes,” Bobbi agreed, slowly, “but why are you doing it back there?” 

“Just thought I’d change things up.” She tried to keep the indignation out of her voice, but probably failed judging by Fitz’s sleepy chuckle. 

Bobbi poked his side, and he squirmed. “Did you have anything to do with this?” 

“Course not,” he mumbled, shoving back slightly against her. “You know I have no control over Jem’s sleeping habits.” 

“Uh huh.” They could practically feel the raised eyebrow in Bobbi’s voice. She patted Jemma’s arm, turning her head slightly to peer at her over her shoulder. “Okay, what’s up?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Jemma.”

The girl in question responded by burying her face in between Bobbi’s back and the bed, a small blush rising to her cheeks. “You’ve been having nightmares the last few days,” Jemma muttered, feeling Bobbi’s breath catch more than hearing it. “And, I don’t know, being the little spoon always makes me feel safer. I thought … It- It’s silly, I suppose, I just thought it might help.” 

For a few moments Bobbi was quiet, just turning to tuck her head back into the curve of Fitz’s neck. Fitz grabbed Jemma’s hand, both worried that they’d done something wrong, when Bobbi let out a single sniffle and a shuddering sigh. 

“Thank you.” 

Jemma released a small noise of relief, “Of course, love.” 

“Yeah, we just want you to be okay.” 

“I am,” she said, sounding slightly choked. She scooted back against Jemma and tugged Fitz more firmly to her chest, tangling their legs together. “I’ve got you two, I’m okay.” 

“Good.” Fitz gave a contented sigh. 

For a few minutes they laid in the quiet, almost nodding off before Bobbi shook her head with a watery chuckle. “Talk about something stupid.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Anything.” 

“Pros and cons,” Jemma’s voice was muffled by Bobbi’s back, “Scottish Doctor.” 

“Dunno why you’d think I’ve have any cons,” Fitz mumbled, accent thick and already halfway asleep, “Only good has come out of this. I dunno why they don’t always have Scottish Doctors. I mean the possibilities are endless …” 

Bobbi, warm inside and out between her two favorite people, drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking Fitzsimmorse prompts over on my tumblr buckysbears!


End file.
